


let the day pass us by

by sluttyten



Series: poly orgy [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lazy Sex, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: you spend a little cuddly quality time with one of your boyfriends
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Series: poly orgy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123241
Kudos: 19





	let the day pass us by

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little drabble that takes place between Naughty & Nice and All You Need

The moment you walk into your boyfriends’ dorm, you spot Johnny, already napping on the sofa, though when you step out of your shoes and start crossing the room toward him, he opens his eyes. 

“Hey,” He yawns. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to come over, home was boring.” You sit down on the edge of the cushions and reach out to brush some of his hair back from his forehead. “How are you today?”

Johnny leans into your touch, yawns again, and says, “Tired. Trying to nap. I finally got Haechan to leave me in peace, now you’ve walked in. You’re very distracting, you know.”

“Am I?” 

You feel your face heat up a little bit. It’s only been a handful of weeks since this whole thing really started after that night all together. Sometimes you’re still not sure if it’s love or only lust, with as often as you all have sex, a large part of you worries that they all only see you as an opportunity to have sex.

“Very.” Johnny nods. “How am I supposed to sleep when you’re sitting here like a real life dream?”

You stand up, and teasingly suggest, “I can leave.”

Johnny cracks a smile and snags your hand, pulling you back down to sit beside him. “It’s fine. What time is it anyway? I should probably get up, eat something. Are you hungry?”

“I’m fine, Johnny.” You shake your joined hands. “Go back to sleep. Maybe I’ll join you.”

“There’s no room here.” He yawns, letting go of your hand to cover his mouth. “I can wake up, give me a minute.”

You pat his stomach. “Don’t. You need your sleep, I’ll go bother someone else. Sweet dreams, babe.”

Johnny murmurs something in response, but you’re already walking away.

After trying a few doors and discovering other boys already snoring and deeply sleeping behind them, you open the door to Jaehyun’s room and find his eyes open, turning to look at the door.

“Oh, good! You’re awake.” You step inside and close the door behind you. “Johnny was napping on the sofa and I offered to join him, but he said no. Can I join you?”

“Oh, am I your second choice?” Jaehyun grumbles, but he lifts the sheets to let you slide closer.

“Shut up. I wanna cuddle, and I know you’re always up for it.” You press close, sling a leg over one of his, trail a line of kisses from his shoulder to the middle of his chest. “Among other things.” You put a hand on his belly and move it lower, your fingertips just brushing the edge of his low-slung pants.

Jaehyun grunts and his fingers are suddenly around your wrist, moving your hand higher again, to his lips. “Don’t you ever get tired of it? Having sex with us, I mean?”

You sit up a bit to look down at his face. “No. What do you mean?”

“I mean, it seems like you’re always having sex, and I don’t mean to shame you for that or anything like that, especially not when I’m benefitting from it, but aren’t you ever just not in the mood?”

You sigh and slump down onto the pillow beside him, “Are you trying to tell me you’re just not in the mood, Jaehyun?”

He groans. “No, sweetheart, that’s not what I’m saying. I’m always good to go with you, anytime, anywhere.” He drags your hand back down his body, places your hand over the front of his pants where you feel his bulge under the fabric. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to be _on_ all the time, you know? You can say no, we can just cuddle, we can just do things other than sex. Sometimes, I can just jerk off instead of wearing you out by fucking you into multiple orgasms with the others.” 

You start to work your hand over the shape of his dick in his pants. “Well, I haven’t had any orgasms today if you would like to give me one.”

Jaehyun groans again, and he throws his arm over his eyes, angling his body slightly away from yours. 

“What’s with your mood today? Have I done something?” You sit up completely, moving partway across the bed. “Like, I don’t know what’s pissed you off, but you’re acting weird today and I don’t like it.”

“Maybe I’m not really in the mood today.” Jaehyun sighs. “I have a bit of a headache, we were up late into this morning practicing, and I know these aren’t really excuses and I’m sorry, but I just liked the idea of only cuddling, napping together, just you and me.”

You fold your arms across your chest. “Well then just say that! I can cuddle the shit out of you if you just tell me that’s all you want.”

You crawl over him, straddling his hips, and Jaehyun moves his arm from his face to frown slightly at you and he opens his mouth, but then you just lay down on his chest, reach for his arms to wrap them around your waist, and you sigh. “I don’t want you to be moody and annoyed with me, if there’s something bothering you, just tell me.”

“I know.” Jaehyun sighs. “And I do want to make you feel good, but I’m just tired, you know? I feel too tired to have sex.”

Your face is squished against his chest, so your voice sounds a little funny when you say, “I could be in charge. You could just stay like this, let me do all the work.” You roll your hips just a little bit, almost unintentionally. Jaehyun’s arms squeeze you slightly. “Does that sound nice?”

He mumbles something, then you look up at him, and he repeats it in a more clear voice. “I don’t wanna get undressed.”

“It’s literally just your pants, you lazy ass.” You laugh and lean up to kiss him. “I’m sorry, if you really don’t want to have sex, I’ll stop.”

You shift off of him, back to how you originally were with one leg slung over his, your head on his shoulder. Jaehyun makes a sound like a low moan in his throat, and his hand finds yours, moves it down to his pants, and with his hand covering yours, he starts to rub your hand over his length.

“Like this,” He says, his eyes fallen shut, his voice quiet.

“Thought you wanted to sleep?” You whisper, touching him the way he directed you. 

Jaehyun moans a little, lifting his hips to your touch, and he’s hard under your hand. You smile and kiss down his pec to his nipple and when you lightly flick your tongue over his nipple, the sound that escapes Jaehyun is not a sound you’ve ever heard from him before.

You shift your hips forward, lightly against his thigh, and it starts a lovely tingle between your legs. Your hand you move away from his clothed dick, slipping your fingers below his waistband and you wrap your hand around him and start jerking him off slowly as you rub your clit against his thigh, flick your tongue over his nipple.

“So good,” Jaehyun sighs, lightly rocking his hips up into your touch. “Is it good for you?”

It’s definitely not the same as fucking him would be, but it feels good, all things considered.

“Feels amazing, Jaehyun.” You moan, continuing to grind against his leg. His cock spurts precum under your touch, and you wish he was inside you, but if it’s just like this then you’ll make do.

He ruts up into your fist, moaning so beautifully. Just the simple sound of his pleasure pushes you closer to your orgasm, so you roll yourself over top of him a bit so you’re more straddling his thigh, rubbing against it as you lift your mouth to his.

Jaehyun leans up to kiss you, his tongue intertwining with yours, and his hands go to your hips. One of his hands smacks playfully against your ass, and you jolt forward, moaning into the kiss. Your hand around his cock tightens a bit on the upstroke and Jaehyun grunts.

You love how vocal he’s being, almost too noisy, disrupting the peaceful drowsiness that had hung over the dorm before you arrived. 

Rubbing against Jaehyun’s thigh isn’t doing enough for you, so you slide your other hand down between your legs, under your clothes, and you start touching yourself while you jerk him off and flatten yourself against his chest and kiss him. You’re so wet that your fingers just kind of slide inside you, and you go right for it.

You don’t plan to hold off your own orgasm, so you aim for that spot inside you, grinding your clit against the palm of your hand.

It only takes a moment or two and then you’re cumming, and Jaehyun kisses you quiet, holds onto your hips as you clench and grind down on your own fingers, and you don’t miss out on the added benefit of having his thigh there and his hands kneading your ass.

You drop your head to the side, resting on the pillow beside his head, your bodies still flush together as you jerk your hand over his cock. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun moans, when your lips brush his neck, your tongue sweeping along the same spot an instant later. “I’m gonna cum.” 

You lick and bite and suck at his throat, rub your thumb over his tip, wiggle your hips against him and moan from the overstimulation of having your fingers still inside your pussy. When you pull them out you drag them up Jaehyun’s chest, push yourself upright, and hold your damp fingers to his lips.

Jaehyun looks up at you for a moment, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his eyes blown out with desperation. 

When he reaches up and grabs your wrist, turning your hand back toward you, you shift so you’re straddling his lap, your center right over where you’ve still got a hand on him inside his sweatpants. 

Jaehyun holds your fingers to your lips, his eyes a challenge. So you open your lips to taste yourself on your fingers at the same moment as you sit down, grinding slowly up the hard length of his cock, still teasing his tip with your fingers. Jaehyun groans, lifting his hips to meet the rolling of yours.

Just a moment of this, and Jaehyun throws his head back, his eyes squeeze shut as he moans so loudly and lovely, like a song in itself.

He cums in your hand, squirting inside his sweatpants more and more as you keep humping him and massaging his tip with your fingers, and having Jaehyun come undone beneath you, feeling the warmth of him spreading beneath you and in your hand unleashes your second orgasm.

You sink to the side, sliding off of Jaehyun, but he doesn’t let you move far.

His arm slings over your waist, lifting your leg up over his hips, and he holds you tight until both of your heartbeats seem to calm down, your panting breaths return to normal. 

The dorm is still silent all around you, apparently your combined noises weren’t enough to stir the others into coming to see who was having fun without them. 

“Sorry,” Jaehyun apologizes, knocking his forehead against your shoulder lightly. “Sometimes I just don’t feel like having the whole intercourse thing. Just simple stuff like this can be just as good. I don’t want you to ever feel like I don’t want you. Sometimes all I need is a handjob or to jerk off while I see you getting off like you just did. It doesn’t mean I don’t want you. I always want you. I love you.” 

You swear your heart stops beating for a moment. 

None of them have said that before, not openly or truly. 

“I love you,” Jaehyun repeats, his voice softer, his hold on you more firm. “You don’t have to say it back, I just want you to know that however you think this whole relationship with all of us is, I do love you, fully and truly.”

“I love you too,” You admit just as softly. “I didn’t think that the first time I would say that to any of you would be right after dry humping, but here we are.” You laugh a little.

Jaehyun loosens his hold a little bit, shifting away into a slightly more comfortable position. “And how did you imagine it?”

“Well,” You sigh, snuggling into the blankets with a smile. “Have you ever seen The Bachelorette?”

“Oh God,” Jaehyun groans, smiling and rolling his eyes. “That show?”

“Have you just given it a chance? Where’s your laptop?” You sit up and search through the mess of his bedsheets, knowing that his laptop probably isn’t too far off. 

Jaehyun laughs and reaches over the side of the bed, drawing his laptop up from just under the edge of the bed. He passes it over to you, and you snuggle into his side, sit the laptop on his legs and quickly search for the Bachelorette, finding the most recent season which you’ve not seen all of yet. 

When you look away from the screen, Jaehyun’s already looking at you, an absentminded smile on his lips. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Jaehyun shakes his head. “Are we going to watch it?”

You nod and select the first episode of the season. “I highly relate to the situation on the show.” You lay your head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, wrap an arm over his body, and sink into the comfort of him. “Sometimes I feel like I’m on an episode of this show when I’m with all of you, except at the end of the day I’m never going to be sending any of you home to choose someone over all the rest of you.”

“No?” Jaehyun’s fingers dip against the small of your back. 

You don’t answer, but you hope he knows the answer. You love him. He’s the first who’s told you, the first you’ve said it to either. You just hold a little tighter, turn your head just a little to brush your lips against his skin, and Jaehyun shivers minutely.

For a while you watch the show, seamlessly moving from one episode to the next. The sky outside his bedroom window blends from afternoon to evening to dusk, and you start hearing the others moving around. At some point someone opens the door, comes inside, moves around, and leaves but you don’t look away from the screen to see who.

You stay wrapped up in Jaehyun for the rest of the day until hunger and other urges start demanding that you sit aside the Bachelorette binge and go do something else. 

But even then before you can quite climb from bed, Jaehyun pulls you into his lap to face him, and he kisses you again, his fingers tangled in your hair, and if it weren’t for the insistent pain beginning to take up residence in your bladder, you would happily have continued sitting there in his lap, kissing him, but you can’t.

You reluctantly draw out of the kiss, find yourself tempted back in for another peck and another, then you force yourself away. 

“I have to pee. You need to eat.” You bite your lip and whine when Jaehyun suddenly latches his lips onto your throat. You put your hands on his shoulders, and say, “We’ll reconvene after a bathroom break and a snack run to the kitchen. If you find anyone else that you want to join us on your journey to the kitchen, please bring them back with you. If not, I’ll be waiting.”

Jaehyun grins. “We’ve already let the day pass us by, just the two of us, do you really think we need to bring anyone else in on the fun?”

You stand up, sliding from Jaehyun’s lap even though his hands attempt to reel you back in. “Five minutes. Then we’re back in bed for more Bachelorette bingeing or maybe a little Fantasy Suite of our own.”

You back out the door. 

As you head to the bathroom, passing by Jungwoo and Mark in the room they’re sharing, you can’t help wondering if there’s ever been a threesome in the history of the Bachelorette because honestly, you know how tough it can be to be in love with a dozen men, and the idea of not being able to have sex with a few of them at once? You’d be fucking all of them in those exotic locations the show always takes them. 

Maybe you can convince the boys to take you somewhere outside the city, outside the country maybe, and you can have fun sex in a new place. You’re pretty sure you could convince Jaehyun to fuck you in a rooftop pool somewhere, and you make a mental note to ask him about it when you get back to the room, a fun little fantasy to play out with him.


End file.
